1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of certain bis-triazoles as corrosion inhibitors for zinc.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Previously, only a very few compounds have proved suitable for inhibiting the corrosion of zinc. The compounds in question are, in particular, heterocyclics such as benzotriazole, and tolyl triazole, mercaptobenzothiazole or benzimidazole. Although these known products are extremely effective, they also have various disadvantages, such as poor processability, inadequate shelf life and, in some cases, high toxicity. Moreover, as chemical compounds, they are relatively difficult to obtain and, for economic reasons, can only be used to a limited extent. In addition, in cases where these compounds are used in practice, deposits on the zinc surface occur relatively frequently.